Hunting blinds are well known and come in a wide variety of forms, all designed to hide a hunter from view of the animal being hunted. Particularly when hunting deer and the like, there is also an advantage to being elevated in a stand, possibly enclosed as a blind. For instance, the hunter can simply climb a tree and sit on a branch, or can build a kind of “tree house” in the tree. Commercially available blinds/stands include ones that make this easier by supplying a ladder with a platform at the top which can be strapped onto a tree trunk. However, in areas like field and meadow edges, right of ways, and the like, where suitable large trees may not be available, a self contained elevated hunting stand is desirable. Such a stand preferably allows for erection of a blind on the platform, or else integrates the blind with the platform. Of course elevated stands are also useful for activities other than hunting, for example as observational stands for military, forestry, wildlife observation, filming, sporting events, etc. Therefore the elevated stand is preferably movable to different locations. Since self contained movable stands tend to be bigger and more difficult to transport, some elevated stands are transportable on a trailer, preferably one that can be towed by a vehicle including off the road vehicles such as an All Terrain Vehicle (ATV). It is further desirable to use the same trailer to simultaneously transport the stand with or without a blind and the ATV on any road including high speed highways. Thus room for everything must be provided, and also the stand/blind must be lowered to a height acceptable for use on typical highways (e.g., fitting under low bridges) and must also minimize wind resistance when lowered for high speed highway traveling.
A few solutions to this combination of requirements are revealed in the prior art, but as will be seen, all have significant limitations, especially in terms of being rather expensive and/or inconveniently heavy and wind resistant because of their complicated and massive structure that is needed to raise and lower the blind/stand platform. Furthermore, the means of elevation and/or assembly is complex and requires many steps to operate, as well as a battery powered electric motor in some cases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,555 (Strange; 1994) discloses a Hydraulic Deer Stand that provides an elevated hunting stand (i.e., a platform with walls) that is mounted on a trailer which can be pulled by an ATV or can transport the ATV. The stand is elevated by hydraulics operating on an articulated support structure, the hydraulics being operated by an electric hydraulic pump (80). The blind enclosure (receptacle 50 with walls 62, 64) remains assembled when lowered for traveling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,023 (Martin; 2001) discloses a Sports Utility Trailer that provides an elevated stand (platform with tent-like fabric walls on bowed supports) that is mounted on a trailer which can be pulled by an ATV or can transport the ATV. The stand is elevated by an ATV pulling it up over levered support struts and the trailer base is pulled upward to form one of the support struts plus a ladder. In the lowered position, the tent-like stand is disassembled for transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,653 (Hardy et al.; 2002) discloses a Combined Trailer And Hunting Stand Operable Between Elevated And Collapsed Positions. The stand is a box enclosure with hard walls that are hinged for collapsing for storage during transport on a on a trailer which can be pulled by an ATV or can transport the ATV. The stand is elevated by an electric winch operating on a scissor action support structure. In its lowered position, the stand walls are folded together and laid flat for storage under trailer bed hinged floor plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,641 (Smith; 2003) discloses a Trailer Mounted, Retractable Elevated Hunting Stand (a platform surrounded by a fence rail) that is mounted on a trailer which can be pulled by an ATV or can transport the ATV. The stand is jackknifed up and down by hand, assisted by a spring bias. Extra support struts must be assembled. Added height is attained with telescoping supports operated by a hand-cranked screw mechanism (FIG. 7). The platform must be lowered in order to load an ATV onto the trailer.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to overcome the limitations inherent in the prior art, including weight, complexity, cost, and ease of use; while also providing a stand that can be elevated and towed behind a vehicle. It is a further object to provide the ability to transport on high speed roadways added equipment such as an ATV on the towable stand.